bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariana Sophia
Ariana Sophia (アリアナ上智Ari-ana Jōchi) also known by her Japanese Moniker as, Kuroba (黒刃 kuroba; Jap Lit Translation, "Black Blade,") was a member of the Elite Ops within Aether known as the Paladins. After speaking out against a highly unethical black ops program part of the Paladin ops, she was ordered to be executed by its director, barely escaping with her life. Later allying herself to Sōsuke Aizen indebted to him for rescuing her, as well as giving her a purpose as his ally in the Sennin Butai group. Appearance: Ariana's Paladin Uniform.jpg|Ariana's former Paladin Attire Ariana's Full Appearance.jpg|Ariana's current Sennin Butai Attire Ariana protrays a young woman in what appears to be her late teens or early 20's. She has a substantial height of nearly 6ft 2in, making her slender, well toned muscular body an intimidating sight to the common soul and man, as he representation of sheer physical power is always protrayed in her gait. Having long blonde hair that is either done back in a ponytail, or let to dangle around her shoulders while parted down the center to keep away from her porcelain smooth, appealing yet scarred features. She has silver-blue eyes, a common trait of the Paladins that will occasionally turn red or yellow when going through their berserk state. Her former attire as a Paladin included that of a round half circle like apparatus that is used to sheathe her sword or various other tools of the trade, which matches her pair of metalic pauldrons with a metalic neck guard, with metalic bracelets past her forearm guards, a bladed-stripped cuirass and metalic boots. She was mostly clad in a skin-tight white bodysuit armor mesh, designed to allow freedom of versatile, and swift movement while giving slight protection to its user. Her current attire however is a clad black one-piece leather suit that straps over her shoulders and down her thighs with a midnight tint to it, while having matching colored unconnected sleeves and the disc-shaped pauldron underneath her black cloak which often flows over her form or behind herself, keeping her iconic large blade at all times. She also dons a pair of large thigh-high black leather boots. Personality: Ariana's personality is a composed, practical, yet chilling to the bone. Having developed a distinct distrust to nearly anyone she doesn't know, biased to any species that's not similar to her own, and even looks down upon humans as a whole despite her own similar origins to them. Ariana is a vicious, cold killer, having been trained and "programmed" that way as a Paladin since her enlistment and "creation". However, there is a sense of moral ethic standings as she refuses to solicitate or support the Black Reaper program, which was a far gone rogue format of the Paladin ops she was already a part of. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Tremendous Spiritual Power: Ariana's Spiritual Power is well above what normal entities can even train to attain. As her body went through the Paladin program, Ariana was already a well gifted prodigal child before joining it, making her one of the most renowned and gifted members by having sheer talent in utilizing her innate Spiritual Energy and the energy she'd later gain, harness, and master over. Capable of exerting a powerful wave of Spiritual Pressure that could make a Captain of veterancy sweat in effort of being near her, Ariana possesses the trait of most well-trained, skilled Paladins have of being able to take on multiple Captains alone with ease, capable of exerting Spiritual Power of high proportions, making herself a dangerous foe to contend with. : Mastery of Spiritronic Control: Capable of harnessing her massive stores of spirit energy into dense waves of black veils of energy around her, Ariana can enhance her attacks, speed up her movements a fraction more, hone her senses, or increase her abilities within one of her many combat powers. This has also allowed Ariana to easily "grasp" the fabric of hostile, volatile energy with ease while maintaining its integrity *for ex., a Cero ''or Kidō* and throwing it to the side or exploding it with ease, little to no harm done to her person. '''Immense Physical Attributes': As one of the foremost things a Paladin is trained and augmented through, Ariana's physical abilities was first priority. After going through the hellish, borderline abusive program, Ariana attained strength beyond superhuman, capable of dispatching Captain-class opponents with just her innate physical abilities. Whether it is to move at insane speeds rivaling the Flash Step, swinging her blade with enough force to cause a geyser of pressurized, superheated cutting air waves, or slam her fist through a reinfoced armor-plated barricade or spell-casted barriers, Ariana's physical abilities are nearly on par with a Hankami with no Spirit Energy backing her, while when synchronized with her monstrous spirit power...she is granted incredible abilities beyond the imagination. Heightened Senses: One of the things Paladins were gifted with when being an official part of the Program was the enhanced Five Senses: All of her sensory abilities within Sight, Sound, Taste, Touch, and Scent were augmented into some of the highest limits any entity has ever known. This has allowed her to detect hidden threats, percieve motion and attacks with higher ease, and even anticipate posion or traps within the vicinity an opponent had laid. Combined with indepth spiritual awareness, Ariana's keen eye for details and the vague has led her to find many crafty prey or opponents before they knew what hit them. Master Swordsmanship: Ariana has the pinnacle of swordplay honed into her mind, body, and spirit. Being one of the most foremost powerful abilities a Paladin possesses, Ariana's legend within the Paladin ops was bordering mythos and legend, as she was capable of bringing down some of the most terrifying monstrous Hollows or Entities with just her abilities within the blade, without even exerting her own unrivaled Spiritual Power. This very reason was what kept her alive from being cornered by nearly half a dozen of her fellow brothers and sisters in arms, managing to kill or maim nearly all of them before barely escaping with her life. Hakuda Master: Despite her own gifted physical adeptness, Ariana was trained to hone the practices and teachings of most known Hakuda styles and teachings, allowing her to be both an unrivaled acrobatic, athletich and versatile warrior. Capable of moving with the grace most master fighters envy, Ariana's battle prestige is both beautiful and terrifying when using her abilities in hand-to-hand combat, initiating deadly combos and powerful executing moves that can make some of the most stone-cold killers shiver from fright. Shunpo Master: Despite her own incredibly gifted speed, Ariana was trained to hone the practices and teachings of the Flash Step, allowing her to keep up with the fast-movement aligned Soul Reapers of both the Aethian Royal Corps or the Seireitei's Gotei 13's elite members. Rarely using it unless in intense battles or high-skilled opponents, Ariana can be a deadly opponent by her mastery of the Flash Step, and should never be underestimated. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spiritronic Body Armor Weave: Ariana's leather textured and appearing appearance is the result of painstaking, reverse-engeneering technology from the old Paladin armor weave that was implemented into her old uniform of herself and many comrades. This particular weave, while flexible, capable to allow freedom of movement and versatile agility also has the ability to dampen impact damage as well as disperse spiritrons upon contact to the material to a fair degree, with only the most suicidal or point-blank blasts of unprotected areas would cause her to recieve injury. Flight/Levitation Cape: Ariana's cape, the same material but dyed in a different color than her old matte-grey coloration from her previous career and duties. This allows seamless transition of her innate large spiritual stores to allow her to both fly at tremendous speeds as well as levitate in the air without using the employed practices of Shunpo expertise. While also doubling as a Sennin Butai cloak to cloak her presence and her innately stronge valley of energy within her body, Ariana prefers to use it more practically than for stealth. Seelenbrecher: The Seelenbrecher is a specially forged blade made specially for the Paladin and the Paladin's own hands to wield at all times. An incredibly, and surprisingly, dense weapon made of some of the most compact and shock absorbant materials make it nearly impossible for some of the strongest entities to lift other than her own experienced hands. With incredible cutting power as well as hefty weight behind it, it makes for a resilient shield and countering tool against enemy tactics and tools of their own. This blade however is far from being a normally capable blade, as it is a specially woven Spirit Blade, having innate abilities sealed within the depths of the Seelenbrecher's seams, marked upon the surface of the blade in a trident-like indentation. However, its true abilities are still a mystery, and have yet to be shown by Ariana... Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Sennin Butai Category:Sōsuke Aizen (Mangetsu20) Category:Paladin